


霸道总裁与小娇妻

by Shangshao



Category: Original characters of shangshao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 09:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shangshao/pseuds/Shangshao
Summary: 在这篇故事里子书霖森是一位霸道总裁，但花相生可能不是小娇妻。





	霸道总裁与小娇妻

C0  
花相生带着满脸倦意推开公寓的门，一个对月前他才搬进这里，刚刚就因为忘了带门卡而在楼下跟安保纠缠了半天。  
他跨进卧室，那张惹是非的门禁卡就在床头柜上，他伏身抓住那张卡往包里一塞，再扔开包，倒在柔软的大床上。  
然后他伸手从两个枕头中的一个下掏出一个播放器，还插着个u盘。  
公寓里很安静，他闭上眼睛，按下了播放键，一段沙沙的声音从里面传出来。  
“如果你听到了这段录音，说明我不打算再烦你了。原因我不一定知道，有可能是我玩腻了，也有可能是你做了什么错事，导致丧失了我对你的喜爱，但目前这都不会是要点。真正的要点就是，你从现在开始自由了，不再受到我设下的限制了，恭喜你，摆脱了我。”

到处为止了吗？  
并不。

“前面都是废话，我真爱你，花相生。”

C1  
花相生拿着房卡刷了一下，滴，门自己慢慢打开了。从门外可以直接穿过整个会客厅通过落地窗看到纽约的高楼夜景，他很少能从高处俯瞰这座繁忙的都市，他是来赴约的于是没那么多时间去欣赏，但总能抽出那么一两秒匆匆瞟过。  
这就是纽约，世界的大都会，我一直都很期待向往的城市，上帝果园中的大苹果。  
一双手拦腰搂住他，温热的躯体贴上来，气息就紧靠他的耳廓。  
“还是来了吗，我还以为你不会来的，等了这么久了。”男人的手扯出他衬衫的下摆，开始解他的纽扣，花相生努力的控制自己不要紧张发抖，但还是被搂着他的人看穿了。  
“别怕，不难过的，放轻松，”那人的唇贴上他没有领子遮盖的后颈皮肤，花相生感到一阵酥麻感顺着脊椎直下，他几乎要向前跪倒，那双手已经抚上他的乳尖开始轻轻揉弄着，他现在已经衣衫半敞，站在一扇视野开阔的落地窗前被人抱在怀里，做着一些令人脸红的事情，而身后紧贴的人还衣冠整齐，气息平稳还能吐出戏谑的文字来刺激他。  
就算大脑有多不情愿去接受，但他的身体已经起了反应，他感觉自己的耳朵尖烫得厉害，因为那男人的唇齿就没有离开过，他也确实在颤抖脚软，如果不是因为靠着身后的人肯定会摔倒在地上，而且他仅仅是因为胸前和后颈的刺激就完全硬了起来，但花相生一动都不敢不动，就只能由着男人去摆弄他，他他向后引，向前推，把他按在床上，更放肆的侵略他，手指从胸前的红点刮磨到尾椎骨上，揉按，勾住他的尾椎骨做着抽刺的动作，这模仿性交的猥亵动作让花相生完全无力去抵抗，无论是身体还是心灵。  
男人好像玩够了，他的两只腿被抬起叉开，一只手隔着裤子按在他翘起的阴茎上，揉搓了两下，这正是花相生需要的，他忍不住想挺腰在摩擦几下，内外裤被身后人一把扯下，高高翘起的下体暴露在微凉的空气中，等待着某种刺激，去释放他。  
花相生的脸侧着被按在枕头上，生理性的泪水和汗水已经糊了他一脸了，他像奶狗小声呜咽着，怕得要命又不敢出声喊停。  
炽热抵上他的股沟，勾起了他的回忆，露出来的小穴也开始不住的收缩颤抖，迎合着男人沾上顺滑剂和前液的指尖深入扩张，两个指节被慢慢插入，然后在内部抠挖，一种奇异的快感从身体内部传播开来，让花相生想要舒展自己的身体，但紧张疼痛和羞耻又要逼迫他绷紧自己，花相生觉得自己像一根线马上就要被从两头扯断，就只需要一点触碰。  
“放轻——”  
一股白浊的液体从花相生身体里射出，他意识到他还没被操就高潮了，他双腿痉挛了起来，不住把身体夹得更紧，但被男人强硬的撑开，按在他头上的一只手拿开，转而捏了捏他已经瘫软的阴茎，他感觉身后的人弯下腰来贴住他，恶魔般的嗓音在他耳边响起——“准备好了吗？”  
“我要进去了。”  
在花相生来得及反应之前他就被撑开，只来得及发出一声呜咽，两只腿不住的打颤，想要把自己蜷缩成一团，一个球，去抵御外开的情潮。  
但男人不许他这么做，那双手挤进他合握的双手间，强硬地分开它们然后按在床上，要将他张开，男人挺腰而体内的东西进的更深，花相生无力地挣扎了一下，那器物已经完全嵌进了他的身体里，他丝毫动弹不得，像是被钉了上去。  
身后人开始缓缓抽插，一点点碾过内壁，一点点开拓花相生不熟悉的敏感区域，而花相生只能被动接受，全身都红彤彤的，大口喘着气。身后人好像被这样子取悦了，开始快速的抽送，在他的身体里搅动，把他从里到外由身及心的搅成一团泥泞，让他完全失去自我，臣服于身后之人。  
不满足，不满足。  
花相生的身体叫嚣着，渴求更多，仅仅是一次他的身体就已经记住那感觉，食髓知味，想要更多的疼痛和快感来填满内心被疲惫和压力腐蚀出的空洞，要被更多的支配去感受到自己的存在，要被钉在床上爽到休克才能感受到自己正活着，还有着感觉。  
身后之人寻到一点碾压而过，烟花般的快感在脑里爆炸，他不自觉的尖叫了起来，耸动肩膀，折出了好看的蝴蝶线，男人濡湿的唇舌贪婪地舔过，同时加快速度撞击那一点，然后一切都变得梦幻，发出令人耳鸣的轰鸣声，花相生觉得腿酸极了又不愿意晕过去，错过这快感的饕餮盛宴，理智苦苦坚持着，要驳回局面。  
一只有力的手环住他的脖颈向后压去，加重力道，他有点窒息，缺氧，两眼发黑，就像掉进最深的海里，不能浮上去，要坠进罪欲的深渊。  
那力道突然消失，氧气和快感一瞬间涌入他敏感的要死的身体，他痉挛着射了出来，几乎和身后的人同时，他感觉身体里的东西慢慢退出去，带着水声，他太累了，马上就要摔进梦里了。  
男人把他搂起来抱在怀里，轻轻地拍着他的背像是在哄孩子，一边亲他从额头到下颌。  
那人散落在耳旁的灰色碎发，花相生最后看见的东西是他在昏暗的房间里仍能看见点轮廓的双眼。  
而他昏过去之前想的最后一件事是他的名字。  
子书霖森。

清晨的阳光铺开在他的脸上，花相生扭动了一下背过身去，逃避着阳光，钻进另一人的怀里。  
“醒了？”  
一双手用力搂紧他往另一边拖了过去，压在子书霖森的肩膀上。花相生没有回应，他睡的不是很好，头隐约作痛，他想，无论怎样，赖床的权利他应该还是有的，于是又把自己团的更紧，准备继续睡下去。  
子书霖森看着花相生在自己怀里越缩越紧，不知道为什么有点想笑，于是他腾出一只手按上花相生的后颈脖子，一边揉一边说着“放轻松。”像是在撸一只睡懒觉的猫。  
这一动作反而让花相生清醒了许多，他很快地反应过来现在是什么情形，挣扎地分开上下眼皮抬头往声音来源的方向看去——子书霖森的脸离他最多十厘米，正用一种似笑非笑的眼神看着他，他发觉，子书霖森确实长了一张英俊的脸，花相生不太能形容出男人的美，但子书霖森一双太澄澈而具有欺骗性的狡诈蓝眼睛他却能描述的很清楚。  
“完全醒了？”  
花相生点点头，轻轻往后缩一点，又被搂回来贴住，子书霖森把头埋在他的颈窝里，含糊不清地说“你闻起来不错。”让花相生忍不住有点脸红，又不自觉开始有点抖，他老是这样，一紧张就会发抖。  
子书霖森的吻从肩上升到唇，他伸入花相生的口腔，舌从上腔壁上滑过，一阵酥麻从花相生两腿之间升起，这个吻持续的有点久，花相生感觉自己要窒息了，沉醉于此时子书霖森才放开他，却又将他压倒在床上，炽热的身体覆盖上来，硬梆梆的东西和花相生同样挺立的下体压在一起，还在耳鸣的花相生立刻感到大事不对——“你不会一早上就要…啊!”  
下体被人握住撸动，花相生一时什么都说不出来只能喘息，子书霖森将两人的阴茎贴在一起握住大力撸动，滑腻的水声在两人中间响起，花相生羞愧的简直要在被子里打个洞钻进去。好巧不巧子书霖森又亲了上来，仅仅是唇齿之间的厮磨，结果他一秒都没往下撑地射了出来然后被自己的口水呛到咳了半天，子书霖森把他抱起来搂住轻轻拍后背，像是安抚受惊的小动物。  
还好套房有两个卫生间，这样花相生就能自己跌跌撞撞地走过去清洗自己顺便躲开子书霖森冷静一下。  
哐的一声浴室的门在身后关上，花相生马上跌坐在浴缸里，拧开花洒，享受着温度偏高的热水从头顶浇下，闭上双眼，一阵酥麻从颈椎向下，放松他因情事和紧张而疲惫的神经。  
他扯下旁边毛巾架上的某条干净毛巾，开始擦拭自己的身体。除了酸痛的身体，昨天那场激烈的性事在他身上好像已经消失了，子书霖森帮他清理过了，他把两腿之间的污秽擦干净又泡了一会就套上浴袍出去。

“你一定要这样引诱我吗？”他前脚跨出门，就听到子书霖森调笑的声音，那男人正撑着脸坐在扶手椅里，显然冲过了，已经穿上了剪裁合体精致价值不菲大概率手工缝制的西装，遮住了他看上去极具美感的肌肉线条，甚至套上了闪闪发亮的皮鞋，套上这样的行头让他就算是远远坐着也让花相生感到一股压迫感。  
“不，我没有。”他闷闷地说。花相生背对着子书霖森从衣柜里找出一条四角裤穿上，他不想再勾起那人任何的想法了，花相生只想赶快穿上衣服，祈祷子书霖森能快点放他走，他的大脑开始催促，它说下午还有课要上，还有作业没有写完，下周还有考试，这个学期的奖学金还没有评出来。  
子书霖森看着花相生换上干净整齐的白衬衫，穿上西裤，转过来用一张无辜脸看着他，那少年对他有着纳克索斯般的吸引力，他用眼神勾勒出他的躯体，忍不住在心里想要设下一个温柔的陷阱，让花相生自己走进来。  
花相生光着脚在暗红色的地毯上走，苍白的脚背被地毯衬的反光，他看过来的眼中有点迟疑，子书霖森欣赏了他的迟疑，即使他知道花相生只是在迟疑要不要开口请求离开。  
“我可以，出去了吗？”花相生还是问了。所以子书霖森也给出了他想要的答案，男孩马上就钻到门口穿上鞋，袜子都没穿就走了，不过那是双运动鞋肯定很柔软不会弄破他可爱男孩的脚底。  
在花相生消失在门后的那一刻，子书霖森开始反省自己，他是否对这个情人投入过多，答案是否定，这不是一场捕猎，他没想要从花相生那里得到什么，这是一场游戏，只要一些小伎俩就能轻松骗到毫无经验的对手。  
c2

花相生拎着双肩包从街上快步穿过，雨点打在他拉起的帽兜上，他穿过一个十字路口拐进挂着紫色火炬旗帜的大楼，NYU的某座图书馆，开着足量暖气，对于花相生来说，这里连空气闻起来都有一股令人安心的味道，正在一片静谧中，学生往来走去不发出什么声音，习惯性的，花相生在窗边的一个座位上坐下，把笔电从包里抽出来，趁着开机的时间去打一杯雨天免费提供的热可可，两口下去花相生觉得自己又回来了，回到了人类社会可以开始攻读两大本税法了，在NYU商学院读税法和会计的花相生同学打起精神开始认真读教材做笔记，完全发觉没发觉不远处正有人盯着自己。

亚娜拿出手机，16:53，现在人都这么爱学习的吗？这都已经对着笔记本研究了几个小时了，她收起手机，假装看起手边刚刚从书架上随便抽的一本大部头教材，实际上是在暗中观察坐在两桌开外靠窗位置的红发男孩，花相生。  
原来大事就是跟踪你新看上的男孩哦，亚娜一边在心里抱怨恋爱脑的boss一边暗中观察，埋头苦学的花相生丝毫没有要走的意思。  
“还在自习吗？”手机响了一下，子书霖森的短信显示在锁屏上。  
“是的，而且我感觉他要和图书馆的凳子融合了。”亚娜动动手指在对话框里打出，按下发送。  
“我还要跟多久啊？”她想了想补了一句。  
——“等到他回家就好了。”灰色的气泡上升到页脚，亚娜不抱希望的抬头看向花相生的方向，“那孩子刚刚续了他的第四杯咖啡。”  
子书霖森在屏幕对面皱了一下眉。但完全没意识到自己在关心男孩。

这都几点了这是要通宵学习是吗？亚娜看了眼手机，22:04，她完美的夜生活就要毁在今天了，亚娜在内心痛骂子书霖森。  
花相生看了眼时间，不早了要回去了，反正回寝室也可以复习，图书馆里只有零星几个人了，他注意到斜对面隔了几张桌子有个女生也一直没动，手里捧的应该是某本医学教材，超厚。  
他收起笔电，打了个哈欠，准备走人，亚娜一看男孩收东西要走人，力气马上回到四肢百骸，终于可以散了，于是她也收好东西，跟着男孩前后脚的出了图书馆，顺便拍了一张发给子书霖森，配字“尾行结束啦!”  
然后在她发完短信抬头的那一刻，她看见一辆熟悉的银色的劳斯莱斯停在马路边，有那么一瞬间她还以为是老板来接被压榨员工下班来了。  
当亚娜跟后来的同事们分享子书霖森和花相生的情仇渊源时，她对这一段，如是描述道，“然后子书霖森从车里钻出来抱着他的甜心就扬长而去了，完全没注意到还有我在后面。那一刻我的内心满满都是希望他原地爆炸。”  
新来的因为子书霖森带着花相生跑去度蜜月而忙的要死的公关小妹妹听到这里猛地点头，凌晨两点半未眠的办公室燃起熊熊怒火。  
此时此刻远在拉斯维加斯的花相生突然打了个喷嚏。  
正在投骰子的子书霖森回过头，一把将他的小男友拉进怀里，裹住。

有关子书霖森是怎么拐到一个长的好看清秀为人温顺可爱而且有着奇妙正义感的NYU学生的故事在公司里有着好几个不同的版本，什么子书霖森某天路过NYU门口看见花相生然后抢回来操到服气，什么花相生主动献身为父还债然后假戏真做，什么这样那样的故事都有，因为该夫夫经常闪瞎全公司眼，所以诸如此类的讨论一直都是茶余饭后凌晨加班的热门聊天话题，亚娜对此嗤之以鼻，作为唯一知道当时情况的人亚娜有权对这些流言表示鄙视，因为真实情况完全和大部分的流言不一样。  
“你觉得他怎么样？”子书霖森坐在自家酒吧的卡座里，对面是当时还没有被闪过的亚娜，子书霖森发了张照片过去，一个红头发男孩的睡颜，眼角红红的，一看就哭过，半张脸埋在被子里，长的应该还算清秀，亚娜想了想，给了个八分，满分十分。  
“怎么？”亚娜问到。  
子书霖森顿了顿，“我想追求他。”  
“哎呦这纽约城里还有您追求起来要犹豫的啊？”亚娜喝下一口发泡酒，打趣到。  
子书霖森嗯了一下。  
“…。”  
然后亚娜就听了子书霖森自己讲的版本。  
“…我觉得你这个，难成。”亚娜中肯的说。  
“但我觉得从长计议还有一线生机。”  
c3  
子书霖森背着手臂站在窗前，身后衣帽间的门打开了，花相生从里面走出来。  
“衣服合适吗？”子书霖森没回头，直接问到。  
“我觉得很合身，没有哪里特别紧或松。”花相生穿着纯黑的西装，打着领带有点拘束的站在子书霖森身后不远处。  
子书霖森转过身，他挑的衣服果然没错，纯黑的标准西装确实将花相生修长的身形展示了出来，特别是腿，两条长腿被裹在西裤里，隐隐约约的线条令人玩味。  
子书霖森走近几步，就要靠过去了，花相生马上有向后缩的趋势，却被钳住了领带，男人将领带一抽，深蓝缎面的，沉默着重新系了一个很复杂的结，然后替他抚平，手掌顺着领带从上向下顺着领带抚过，热度穿透衬衫落在他的胸前。  
子书霖森还在调整他的衣服，“以后都这样打。学会了吗？”他比花相生高一些，三英寸左右所以两人贴的这么紧花相生就只能水平看清男人的微微侧过来下颌，形状堪称完美，上面还有一点青色的胡茬。  
“学会了。”花相生没有看清是怎么系的。  
子书霖森又伸手帮他理了一下头发，看了眼表“所以，该出发了。”  
然后拿起挂在椅背上的外套先一步走向门口，“怎么不跟上来？”  
“是，是。”花相生马上跟了过去。  
他还沉浸在对子书霖森的面孔的描绘中，他不说不笑，为自己系领带时的表情。

水晶吊灯发出永不疲惫的光芒，花相生局促地跟在子书霖森的身旁，他不明白为什么子书霖森要带他来这种地方，这种完全不属于他这类人的酒会，闪亮的灯光，银盘里精致摆放的食品，香槟，红酒，特调鸡尾酒，穿燕尾服的侍者，套着露背裙装的年轻女孩。  
而且子书霖森又是这群人的社交中心，从走进来的一瞬间就收获了数不清的目光，不仅仅落在子书霖森身上，还落在他身上。  
他一句话都不用说，一句话都说不出来，躲在子书霖森身后，身不由己。  
身不由己，从他自己决定再次踏入那间房间时他就再不能决定自己的脚该往哪里放了，他面前的这个人正要一点点的吞掉他的生活，花相生看着子书霖森的背影，不自觉的想着。  
不过是一时兴起。  
他不过是想尝点新鲜的，想尝尝不是送到嘴边准备好的东西的味道而是亲自狩猎打到猎物的味道了而已，等他彻底吃腻了，就会回归之前那样。  
花相生感受到身边的人向他投来的目光，有羡慕的，也有嫉妒的，有厌恶的，也有怜悯的，但都是看一件习以为常之事的样子，就好像之前这样的故事已经重复了上千遍，不过是站在子书霖森身边的人不一样了而已。  
花相生这样想想突然心里轻松了一点，回过神来子书霖森已经在应酬之间走远了，也没注意到自己带来的小侍从没跟上去。  
而花相生拿起身边走过的侍从托盘上的香槟，浅酌一口。

子书霖森谈完收购赌场的生意回头找人的时候才发现花相生不见踪影了，但一头红发简直是人形自走gps，远远的子书霖森就看见花相生站在酒会边缘，在跟别人聊天。  
子书霖森装作不经意的走进，看清了来勾搭他带来的男孩的人是谁。  
哦，是兰斯家的小少爷。  
看起来并不是很令人顺眼的一个人。  
所以子书霖森完全没有顾及兰斯家的面子的直接一脚跨进两人中间，在花相生还来不及反应推开他之前就把人搂着腰掳走了，一路带着往会场边缘走。  
“…我能自己走你不用牵着我。放开…”花相生闻起来有股淡淡的酒香，看起来像是喝了一点的样子，脸颊都泛起了桃红色，嘴唇水润的，让人很想咬上一口。  
他也确实这么做了，他一路把人带到休息室，推进去锁上门，然后把晕乎乎的男孩按在墙上撕咬，感受他在身体下扭动挣扎然后瘫软任人宰割，双手就只能象征性的推搡，然后被分开按在墙上没有一点防卫作用。  
然后就只能在怀里小声边喘边哭，小鹿一样的眼睛滚出泪珠，哭的红红的。  
于是子书霖森扯开早些时候自己亲自打好的温莎结，让花相生能好好呼吸然后用那条深蓝色的领带遮住他垂泪的大眼睛，一件件的剥开那套昂贵的西服，抬高花相生的腿稍作润滑就捅了进去，那显然很疼，男孩绞的紧紧的，发出尖叫然后一口咬在他的肩膀上，子书霖森仅仅解开了裤链，连外套都没脱，而花相生只剩下眼睛上蒙的领带和穿的黑色袜子了，那袜子不久也扯掉了，理所当然的花相生糊了子书霖森一肩膀的口水。  
子书霖森退了出去，把花相生调了个面背对着他压在墙上，抬高他的腰好进的更深，男孩就只能一只脚点地，一只脚抵在墙面上来维持自己不摔下去，显得像他是挂在男人不断在他体内进出的阴茎才站得住脚的样子。  
“你爱我吗？甜心。”  
子书霖森一边操弄着他一边贴近他的耳侧，不断的问。  
“不，…别，不不不…不，慢一点…啊，不不要。”花相生严重缩水的大脑给出了答复，他尖叫着，“请出去…别…啊!”  
子书霖森把他的腰握的更牢，速度更快的将男孩往墙里操，他要占有他，如果不能从心理上，起码要从身体上。  
子书霖森也知道这可能是他唯一能得到的。  
他抽去那条领带，男孩的眼睛已经失焦了，蓝眼睛里都是泪水，看起来一团糟。他温柔地舔去男孩眼角的泪水，咸的。  
子书霖森迟疑了一下要不要在花相生的脖子上留下一个牙印，那种标印记的方法很原始，也很明显，但他没有。  
在衣柜里拿出一件长风衣把累晕的男孩一裹，再包上条围巾，只留个脸和脚丫露在外面，直接真空抱了出去，他还是想让别人都知道这是谁的人，他子书霖森的，不能靠近。  
所以子书霖森抱着花相生风光地穿过人群往门口走去，向所有人宣誓对他的所有权时，花相生也只能装作昏过去的样子缩成一团在子书霖森的怀里，努力不让自己的眼泪掉出来，好演的真一点。  
花相生的脚暴露在空气里抖动着，告诉他纽约十月份就很冷了。

c4  
子书霖森有的时候下午就会把花相生从NYU接走，带到他上城区的别墅里放着，自己人也不出现，就单纯的让花相生在那里自习，还有好看的女孩子陪着。  
所谓好看的女孩子，亚娜，在一旁追剧，时不时挪开视线看看在和税法试卷和论文作斗争的花相生，心里感叹到不愧是子书霖森的操作，这种明目张胆软禁别人的事情也做得出来。但对亚娜来说工作量倒是变少了，所以也没什么异议。  
花相生倒不是很在意，除了最开始的一两次他不太习惯，之后也慢慢适应了。  
他想子书霖森大概是想正经包养他，当宠物养的那种，不过他现在不是很在乎。  
花相生以为自己待习惯就会忘记自己为什么做出这些事，但他没有，他还是会习惯性的检查自己储蓄卡上是不是每天都到了一笔钱，他的工钱，他付出身体和时间换来的钱。  
子书霖森每次支付他的钱，几乎可以抵上他一个月每天晚上从十点端酒端到凌晨三点的工资。  
只要乖乖听话就行，做好应该做的就行。  
花相生发现自己又跑神了，税法果然太枯燥了，不自觉的人就会跑神，差点都睡着了。  
“亚娜?”他第二次来的时候问了这个开车送他过来然后一直坐在那里看手机的女生的名字，发音很短促，和她的短发一样干净利落，身材也很好，穿上白色套裙显得很干练。  
大概是过来负责盯他的。  
“嗯?”亚娜从最新一集权力的游戏中抬起头看向花相生。他俩坐的座位刚好是一张长桌的两端。  
“我这周剩下的日子能请假吗？我有点…私事。”  
“…我会向boss转告的。”亚娜比了个放心的手势。  
花相生松了口气，想着子书霖森肯定不只养了他一个小宠物，临时下线一下应该是没关系的。  
他确实是有点重要的私事要解决。  
花相生掏出手机，确认了一下飞机明天下午四点才到，时间十分充足，然后舒了口气。  
那是他妹妹明天到纽约的班机。  
我做这一切都是为了你们。  
想着两个妹妹可以不用为因为无力支付学费而不能读想读的大学而难过，花相生觉得很值。  
这甚至是个一举两得的差事，既满足了子书霖森那种人的恶趣味，又保障了自己和家人未来一段时间的生活，等他腻味了，这一切就结束了。没关系的，花相生，她们都能理解你的。  
但为什么心里堵的厉害。花相生从亚娜的车上下来，往四楼的宿舍上走，脚步越来越重，他打开门直接倒在了地上，门自动在身后关上了。  
他蜷缩成一团，双手抱胸，花相生不自觉地哭了起来，只是小声的啜泣哽咽，他感觉仿佛有人用指尖在他的胸前后颈上轻轻刮挠，令人疯狂失措的那种力道。  
花相生浑身一阵痉挛，他颅内高潮了。  
他的身体在思念那种被侵犯被撕裂被控制，充满的感觉，而他毫无抵抗能力，被本能驱使，在欲望海洋里被浪击沉。  
都是因为那个人，把他牵进这样的境地，在他身上打上烙印，向别人宣告所有权。  
让那欲望钉在他身体里，从此食髓知味。  
“我恨你，我恨你。”

c5  
花相生排着队帮两个妹妹买零食。  
周六的商场原来这么多人的吗？挤在人队里的花相生感受到了无奈。但是妹妹是自己的妹妹，所以不得已还是得出来买零食，回去才有东西吃。  
洛生慧和茵思念昨天下午就到了，三个人一起到外面吃了一顿，然后女生们出城去住附近比较便宜的旅馆，花相生不太放心，要陪她们一起过去。  
拎着一大包吃的走在路上，林立的高楼之间吹来的风，被割成一丝丝，不冷又有点凉意，花相生加快了步子，穿过路口，抄近路从开着充足暖气的大楼里穿过，然后右拐，再直走一段路，正对北美梧桐的那栋楼的四楼，从左向右数第七扇窗。  
在他的家人来了之后，那终于算是能当做家的地方了。

洛生慧和茵思念还在他的宿舍里坐着，一共也就一张床一张桌板一个小沙发的空间。洛生慧正坐在窗边的沙发椅上拿着他的专业书看，茵思念坐在桌前，大概还在写作业。  
这是他生活中最正常的一幕了，花相生打了声招呼，他出来两年了，很少回家，和两个妹妹也就生疏了很多。虽然他很努力地想要聊点什么，但好像都不太恰当，隐约中他们就失散了，失落编成了一张网，不管他怎么挣扎都出不去。  
在公车上，洛生慧坐在他左手边，用很轻的声音问道：“你过的好吗？”她们刚到纽约的时候就问过一遍了，花相生说，我过得很好，有点点忙吧，但我觉得还不错。  
但花相生又听到这句问话，他知道她们并不太相信他的话，至少其中一个完全不信。他的寝室乱七八糟，扫一眼都知道是急匆匆收拾的，那些他没注意到的——倒着放在架子上的书，窗边枯死的盆栽。  
公车一颠一颠的，花相生有点想回答：不，不好。最终他握住了女孩的手，什么也没说，也没有看她，他说不出口，什么都说不出来。一张嘴，他就怕他控制不住的袒露自己的生活，不如用沉默留白。他捏着妹妹的手，好像他还是原来那个哥哥，他到纽约读书之前曾经是的那个人，他知道自己变了很多，但变了很多不意味着他不是她们的哥哥了 他珍惜她们远胜过一切。  
记得给我打电话哦，茵思念关上房间门前对他说道。  
你也是，花相生关上门，出了旅店，上了停在旁边不太显眼的一辆车，大概子书霖森终于体会了他不想引人注意的意思，还好他倒是在进旅店之前就注意到了。  
不过有点意外的是这次来接他的不是亚娜而是子书霖森。  
他刚在后排坐下，子书霖森就从驾驶座回头打算说点什么，男人灰色的头发在暖橙色车内灯里看起来很柔软，真皮座椅也很舒服，他的嘴角带着笑意，花相生没等他真正说出点什么，他不想知道子书霖森怎么会停在这家旅店外面，多半是跟过来的，他也无心谴责子书霖森侵犯公民隐私的跟踪狂行为，他只是冲上去吻住了子书霖森，手也缠了上去。  
他闻到了熟悉的气味，据说是雪松的气味，子书霖森最常用的一款香水的中调，车里用到又是不同的香，之前一直遮掩了淡淡的雪松气味，只有靠的这么近他才闻出来，寒风让他的嗅觉不如以前灵敏了。  
他后悔在后排落座，如果知道是子书霖森开车来，他就应该坐在前面，这样就不用隔着一个靠背接吻，要舒服的多，可能子书霖森比他难过的多，他还保持在回头的姿势上。  
一个吻，这在他们之间太不常见了，他吮吸着子书霖森的唇与舌，手搭在他的脸侧，脑子里想的都是些不着边际的事，他们亲吻着直到子书霖森因为姿势太别扭而主动退开，花相生看着子书霖森的眼睛，铁灰色的眼睛里有他想要的兴奋和微妙的赞叹。子书霖森转回去靠在椅背上，通过后视镜看着他。  
“你总能让人感到惊喜。”他的语气中远不止是愉快，“你想去哪？”  
花相生不知道自己还有选择，他不打算选择了，他笑了一下，“带我走吧，随便你去哪。”

花相生发现自己在路上睡着了，子书霖森开车很稳，直到到了他才被叫醒。之前温情的氛围消散了大半，他有点尴尬。  
“陪我去吃个晚饭。”花相生看着子书霖森拉开车门整整风衣就跨出去了，连忙跟了出去，这条街有点眼熟。  
“我们在格林尼治？”离纽约大学不远，救几个街区的样子，花相生以前和同学一起在这边开过趴，但也很久没来了。  
“这边有家很好吃的意大利菜，我刚刚跟老板打了个电话，他帮我们留了个位置。”子书霖森快他半步走在前面，花相生跟着他的风衣角 四周挺吵的，他听不太清子书霖森说了什么，所以迈了一大步跟上他。  
看来去这家子书霖森喜欢的意大利餐厅还有点路，花相生问道：“你还没吃饭吗？”  
毕竟已经晚上快九点了，而且子书霖森看起来精神得很，不像是没吃饭的人。  
“说实话我已经十个小时没吃东西了。”子书霖森耸耸肩，今天晚上的气氛，或许还有他身上那件灰色的看起来不是很奢华的风衣，以及这个柔和的耸肩，让花相生突然有握住子书霖森的手的冲动，但别样的主动会显得很奇怪，握紧的双手显然超过了金钱关系的亲密程度，很难说一起吃饭，并且就目前形式来看这个晚上可能只是吃个饭，是应该出现在这样的性交易关系中。  
如果可以，花相生或许能在他不付费的时间里和子书霖森建立一段友谊，但是这是一个周四的晚上，虽然他提前打过招呼，单既然子书霖森还是来找他了，就应该也属于他的付费服务时间内，他们也就还是金钱关系按照花相生的理解，他只是提供性服务 单当时子书霖森只说买下了他的晚上，没说是做什么。  
所以吃一顿饭并不是出格行为。  
花相生没有伸手去够子书霖森的手，子书霖森却突然停下。花相生思考的时候会不自觉的低头，所以他抬起头发出了疑惑的哼声。  
“到了。”子书霖森捏住他的手臂，花相生才注意到那家叫迷迭香的餐厅。  
意大利菜总是很招人喜爱，九点中店里也有很多人。子书霖森说因为他和老板关系好，才能随来随吃要不然得饿着肚子等。  
他们坐在一个安静的卡座里，面对面，花相生不懂为什么子书霖森今晚也要和他待在一起，可能是不想一个人出来吃饭，但为什么不是喝其他人一起，到这样一家气氛温馨，空气中满溢美味佳肴的气味的地方，有点过度温柔了。  
花相生抬头时被子书霖森盯着自己的目光吓了一跳，灰色的眼睛无害的看着他，有点尴尬，花相生别过头假装和桌板谈情说爱。  
不巧，子书霖森没想放过他，“在想什么？”  
“…”回答没什么太掩饰，花相生继续装鸵鸟盯着桌板，“我在想今天晚上我有工资吗？”  
“当然。”子书霖森接的很流畅，“这个夜晚是我买来的。”  
“还有为什么今天晚上是出来吃饭，完全不必要只是为了吃顿饭而跑那么远去把我接来，待会儿吃完是不是还得上床？”  
“你喜欢这儿吗？”子书霖森用问题回答了问题  
花相生本来想回答我不在乎，发出的声音却是“很喜欢”。他好像把说出口的话和内心戏放反了对话框。  
刚好侍者把意面和配菜送了过来，子书霖森伸手把意面推到他面前，“尝一尝。”  
看上去很简单，一团面上面浇了橙色的肉酱汁，搭配一点罗勒的叶子，花相生拿起叉子卷了一点送入口中，他喜欢这个味道，它吃起来和闻起来一样诱人，晚饭他一般吃的很简单，沙拉和汉堡，加上薯条和番茄酱。他知道没那么健康，但足矣饱腹。  
“他们尝起来比看上去好很多，我猜是因为酱汁的原因吧。”花相生舔舔嘴唇，又卷了一团送入口中，发出了咀嚼的声音。  
“酱汁就是这里地秘密武器，”子书霖森也吃了起来，他团了很大一团塞进嘴里，看起来终于有点像一天没吃饭的样子，“我之前在英国留学的时候很担心这里会被关掉。”  
“这里生意挺好的，为什么老板要关店？”而且真的很好吃，花相生的后半句话淹没在意面和柠檬水中。  
子书霖森摇摇头，“他当时说他可能会离开纽约，这里从来不是什么宜居城市。”花相生对这个观点深表赞同，纽约就是一台食人机器，你走进来，总是要失去点什么才能走出去。  
转眼间子书霖森已经吃完了，他一只手转着装柠檬水的杯子，一只手中桌面以下，等花相生享用完毕，好像在想什么。

晚饭过后子书霖森把花相生送到纽约大学门口，两个人都下了车，相比有暖气的车里，外面还是有点冷。  
“需要我送你到楼下吗？”子书霖森看着打算过马路的花相生问道，此时此地的氛围让这句话脱口而出。  
“不了，谢谢。”花相生回头看着靠在车上子书霖森，四周的灯光落在他的脸上突显了他本来就挺拔的鼻子，半边脸在阴影当中，“我想说，谢谢今天晚上的一切，我以为我的工作只是和你上床，这样一个只是吃饭和聊天的夜晚真的让我很享受，可以说有点受宠若惊。”  
“但也有点疑惑。”花相生看见那双铁灰色的眼睛看着他，“就是有点太好了，太好了。”  
“真的很谢谢你。”  
他说完之后就扭头穿过了马路，子书霖森把这当做一个回绝。他拉开车门坐进车里，之前他一直在犹豫要不要说出迷迭香的老板没有离开纽约的原因，那个故事里的暗示会不会太明显而吓到花相生，看来还好没有说，因为他只是稍微的展现了温情，他的男孩就要后退。  
子书霖森发动汽车，很快隐入了纽约的车流之中。


End file.
